Mi aventura con mi tía
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: La mujer pelinegra notaba la mirada triste de la peligris, tomó la cara con sus manos y acercó sus labios de la menor...Y así nació una aventura entre dos mujeres cuyos corazones tenían en común ser pisoteados hasta el final


Un auto negro iba de manera moderada por el casco urbano de Uchiura y dentro del vehiculo estaba al volante una pelinegra de anteojos y una peligris de aspecto masculino que estaba como copiloto. Las dos mujeres en mención eran Yazawa Nico y Hoshizora You que iban directo a la residencia de la última ya que estaba preparando con su amiga Ruby varios vestidos para la celebración de un concierto.

La ahora productora y divorciada Nico Yazawa estaba al volante acompañando a su sobrina hacia su residencia en Uchiura donde luego de los arduos trabajos en su profesión solía venir de vacaciones en ese pueblo del suroeste japonés para relajarse y quizás intentar rehacer su vida luego de su divorcio con Maki luego de un bonito matrimonio de casi 20 años.

Muchos intentarán preguntarse el por qué la joven productora tomó esa decisión a lo cual eso se da como inicio de este relato…Su trabajo. Nico en menos de poco tiempo era una promesa del espectáculo aparte de ser una prestigiosa manager y líder de varias agencias sea dentro y fuera de Japón e incluso en su testamento nombró a Ruby como su sucesora.

En cambio Maki permanecía al mando del hospital de su familia aparte de nombrar como su sucesora a Dia y claro tenía que soportarse nuevos casos en junta a nuevos empleados sobretodo una enfermera torpe e idiota de nacionalidad americana, Candy White, era el nombre de esa chica rubia que la hacía sacar del quicio…Aparte lidiaba con una aventura con un colega suyo, Shun Momokawa de ojos y cabello verde penetrante con rasgos algo femeninos y bueno desde hace meses formalizaron su relación posterior a su divorcio.

Entre ambas desde hace algún tiempo no tenían contacto sobretodo el del sexual sólo lo mantenían con sus dos hijas e incluso apoyándolas como integrantes de Aquors aunque parte de su conflicto matrimonial implicaba parte del patrocinio de los Nishikino a la escuela Uranohoshi y como se temía el cierre era inminente aunque la misma Maki usó como chivo expiatorio a la familia Ohara.

Ahora ambas estaban con vida propia e incluso se repartieron de manera justa propiedades e incluso la mansión, algunos complejos residenciales dentro y fuera de Japón, la mansión donde vivían los médicos en Tokio y la casa de verano en Shizuoka pasaron a nombre de la productora que mantenía una belleza propia de una chica de 20 años a pesar de tener 45.

La peligris You Hoshizora estaba manteniendo la cara en alto desde hace unos meses cuando una persona mayor se interesó en ella y eso que dicha persona era muy conocida por la menor. La peligris estaba preparada en enfocar su mente solo en lograr llevar a su grupo a la victoria y ganar el Love Live ya que antes tuvo la triste desdicha de no ser correspondida a los ojos de Chika Kira hija de Tsubasa y Honoka, aparte de un pequeño conflicto con Riko Sonoda.

La joven peligris ya había superado ese problema pero tenía la interrogante de sentirse al salir con ese alguien mayor en edad quizás el doble de su edad pero la apariencia de una persona en sus veinte primaveras y más cuando era alguien relacionado con una de sus amigas e incluso su conexión familiar.

Sin saberlo mientras su mente andaba en sus profundas nubes se detuvieron dando con una casa corriente de dos pisos con el kanji Hoshizora. Las dos mujeres se iban a disponer a bajarse del auto pero por ahora tenían un asunto que atender, mucho mejor que sólo ser Tía Nico y Yousoro.

La ojiazul miraba una silueta, seguramente serían Rin o Hanayo

-Nico-chan, lo siento otra vez. Por cada ocasión que visito a Ruby siempre te obligo a dar un paseo

-Oh, no hay problema- La pelinegra dibujó una sonrisa- He estado esperando tener una charla contigo de todos modos

-¿Una charla?

La ex idol suspiró un momento mientras planteaba las palabras y quizás una pregunta correcta ya que si lo hiciera aunque lo hiciera en una mínima cosa lastimaría a la peligris

-En estos últimos días, no, en estos últimos meses… Chika y Riko están muy cercanas o más bien más que simples amigas... ¿Acaso no te sientes sola?

La pobre ojiazul bajó su mirada, sabía que lo estropearía a lo cual intentó de nuevo aunque la mirada de la menor le causó un breve aire de nostalgia

-Yendo tan lejos como para abrazarla y cosas así...

De nuevo un silencio invadió el lugar y pasados varios segundos la peligris alzó la mirada para reír tontamente mientras se sobaba el cuello a lo que Nico en menos de nada deduciría que era una sonrisa bien fingida después de todo la pobre marinera no era la única en usar ese modo de respuesta.

-Ahaha…Bueno, Chika-chan ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre y era obvio que sintiera algo por ella…Pero cuando Riko-chan apareció me sentía molesta pero después…- La pobre suspiró mientras su sonrisa fingida se desvanecía a una mirada triste pero resignante

-Me alegro de que ambas puedan llevar una vida entre sí y por mí les desearía toda felicidad. E incluso todas tienen sus vidas; Kanan y Mari, Yoshiko y Hanamaru, tus hijas con las Kazuno y yo…- Miró el cielo mientras sus celestes iluminaban de manera muy tenue

-Yo viendo a todas ellas me siento poca cosa- Ahora la pobre se disponía a irse a su casa pero cierta voz dulce la detuvo

-¡Gracias, Nico-chan! Nos vemos mañana

-You…

-¿Señora…?- De pronto una mano alzó su mentón de una manera muy dulce y quizás delicada como acariciar a un cisne y en menos de nada todo se quedó en pausa y todo por unos labios cuya esencia era parecida a las lociones de esencia de Sakura aparte de unos cabellos negros como la noche y unos ojos rojos como la sangre cuya figura era la de una mujer de apariencia joven y llena de vida…Mismas características que definían a su amante actual. En pocas palabras desde meses atrás Nico era su amante, sí, su propia tía y el triple de su edad.

Después de unos segundos ambos rostros se separaron y la ojiazul ladeó la mirada aunque su sonrojo se hacía evidente, en verdad su tía para tener una edad ya mucho mayor tenía una belleza que pareciera eterna sobretodo esos rojos vivos en su mirada, Chika los tenía igual pero no podían tener algo de energía o realce en su mirada.

-Nico-chan, se supone que…

-You, ¿Acaso no lo olvidas? Ya soy una mujer divorciada y ya hice una vida con Maki-chan

Puso su mano sobre el pelo de la menor la cual seguía roja como una manzana

-Vamos querida, en estos momentos no soy tu tía. Soy tu amante aunque prefiero el término "Soy tu aventura"…Créeme, es sólo algo pasajero, no es gran cosa, ¿Verdad?

La peligris no dijo palabra alguna a lo cual despidió a su tía con un beso en la mejilla y en menos de segundos la mayor emprendía camino a casa mientras la peligris extrañada saludó a su madre la cual dejó preparada su cena. Ya una o dos horas después la ojiazul estaba en su cuarto mientras tanto miraba en su móvil unas fotos con su tía e incluso se topó con unas de cuando Nico era una school idol.

Tan pequeña, tan tierna, tan adorable y quizás tan codiciable a pesar de su cuerpo de nulo atributo lo recompensaba con su imagen de niña de primaria. Ya con sólo verla de joven la hacía tener cosas indecentes en su mente sobretodo esos labios y esos ojos.

La pobre se dio un facepalm pero no dejaba su celular con tal de ver a esa figura de niña con actitud de mujer hecha y derecha.

"Esto es malo...Pero no puedo ni quiero aceptarlo y es muy descarado de mi parte"

Pero por otro lado quería intentar adentrarse en esa peculiar aventura ya que en la actualidad su tía se veía quizás teniendo la misma fuerza de juventud, Nico no superaba los 1,60 y bueno 4 centímetros no estaban nada mal, digo, pareciera que lo hiciera con una loli disfrazada de negro o en su defecto una chica de su misma edad.

La ojiazul utilizó el Whatsapp para planear una cita con la productora a lo cual le respondió así

"Hagámoslo de nuevo alguna vez, ¿De acuerdo?...Si gustas puedes venir la próxima semana"

La menor respondió a la oferta aunque con la condición desde enviarse fotos desde haciendo algo común hasta en ropa interior, ok eso era vergonzoso y amarillista pero si es una mujer casada no había un alto a eso.

 **Primera semana de aventura**

La peligris decidía comenzar con un kabedon, para los ignorantes en cuanto conceptos nipones se refiere a empujar a una persona hacía la pared usado en momentos de confesión o dominancia y muy usado en géneros románticos desde shoujo hasta yuri.

La ojiazul tenía a la pequeña productora que pareciera no importarle el momento con una mirada sonriente aparte de cruzar los brazos, ya con mirar directo a los ojos podía saber que nuestra Uchichi tenía cierto problema y es que no podía conservar su seriedad por más tiempo.

En muchas ocasiones Maki le hacía esto hasta una buena mirada fría clavaba su mente demostrando que era suya pero You…Creo que le faltaba mucho para lograr ser una dominante aunque esa parte de inseguridad le agradaba porque ella era ella misma y no una chica que seguía ordenes como un robot como si no le importara nada y Maki era un digno ejemplo a ello.

La idol sonreía como nunca mientras la pobre ya perdió su compostura y próxima a hacer un pequeño puchero de enojo en su rostro aunque esa parte le era tierna a la mayor y más cuando le producía nostalgia recordando a Hanayo.

-¿Por qué Nico-chan sonríe?

La menor le respondió ahora clavando sus ojos carmesí en esos lindos celestes

-Quiero decirte... Lo que estás mirando es demasiado lindo, pero…

La pelinegra agarró del brazo a la peligris que con la velocidad de un huracán ya estaba acorralada y congelada mientras unos ojos rojos más una mirada seductora de telenovela la miraba de manera fija junto a unos dedos que levantaban su barbilla. La ojiroja con una voz seria casi emulando a la de una galana decía contemplando esos ojos celestes pero brillando en intensidad.

-Déjame explicarte cómo se hace... ¿Quieres?

La menor cerró los ojos temiendo caer en sus garras y aceptando la derrota pero una mano sobre su cabello más una sonrisa como aquellas que usaba en el pasado, Nico con dicha mirada le decía "Sé que lo lograrás, confío en ti". Aparte usó sus tres dedos que simbolizaban su Nico Nico Nii a lo cual la menor usaba su saludo militar para recitar su Yousoro.

 **Segunda semana de aventura**

Finalmente You tenía doblegada a Nico no contra la pared sino contra la cama de terciopelo de la ojiescarlata que ya se veía tan tierna, y quizás tan doblegada junto con su camisa abierta y la camisa subida. Finalmente la mujer era totalmente suya y bueno era el momento de llevarse la victoria aunque el sudor le invadía la cara aparte de su rubor pero no era tiempo de titubear.

-Nico- chan…Yo…-La peligris se acercaba lentamente su rostro hacia la tenue y tierna mirada de su tía de pero de pronto se volteó y se cubría la cara mientras emitía un pequeño grito. La mayor se preocupó por su amante mientras temía que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo.

-You, ¿Cariño pasa algo?

La peligris se volteó al frente de su amante para luego arrodillarse chocando su cara contra la suavidad del lecho mientras decía entre lamentos graciosos

-¡Perdóname Nico-chan! ¡No puedo hacer esto después de todo! ¡Te he fallado!

La mayor enfundó una pequeña y nostálgica mirada chistosa de enojo o quizás disgusto

-Entonces... ¿Ya terminaste?

-¡Está hecho! ¡Lo siento!

La pobre idol miraba con pesar a la peligris a lo cual no dudó en acariciarle la cabeza y quizás dedicarle una sonrisa a lo cual se daba a entender que agradecía el enorme esfuerzo de la menor en lograrlo aunque sea por poco tiempo y claro la menor se contentaba.

Pero Nico debía darle ánimos quizás no era el momento de no hacerlo con palabras o intentando usar su arrogancia para cantarle buenas verdades, ahora era con acciones sobre todo su cuerpo. La mayor se acostó en la cama mientras la menor seguía mirándola, Nico con esa sonrisa la invitaba a que fuera suya y lo disfrutara.

Cuando la menor se inclinó para besarla la mujer colocó sus manos sobre la espalda, para hacer verídico el momento le indicó que bueno la ojiazul pudiera gozarla y la mayor sólo le acariciaría sólo su cabello y su espalda o aferrarse a esas dos partes dando a entender que no aprovechaba el momento de no atacarla.

Cuando en sus tiempos mozos Nico seducía a su pelirroja quería dar su parte y hacerla suya pero por un pequeño error de cálculo o porque no aprovechaba muy bien Maki le encestaba el golpe de gracia…Pero You era distinta, quizás en actitud, apariencia o quizás en lo emocional pero se sentía de la misma manera cuando lo hacía Maki en ese antaño.

Las lágrimas invadían a la pobre mujer mientras la más joven le infundaba esos besos y esas caricias mientras se escuchaba una canción cuya letra era de un amor perdido y un aferro hacia él

 **Aisuru anata o nokoshite**

 **Sasurau tabi wa**

 **Yuku ate mo naku**

 **Kaze no fuku mama**

 **Nagasa reru dake**

 **Yume ni inochi o kakenagara**

 **Kyō made kitakeredo**

 **Kokoro ni munashī Kaze no oto**

 **Sasurai no uta**

 **Anata ga koishī**

 **Anata ga koishī**

 **Anata ga koishī**

 **Anata ga koishī**

Finalmente después de ser despojada de sus ropas y ser consumida por su sobrina, la desdichada mayor abrazaba por la cintura a su joven marinera mientras temblaba quizás de frío pero era de llanto, la pobre ex idol sollozaba en silencio mientras la ojiazul acariciaba su cabello y le besaba la frente dando a entender que no sufriera y que fuera feliz en su camino.

La mayor de tanto llorar dormía en el pecho de la menor, quizás sus pechos eran algo grandes que los de Maki en su juventud e incluso le causaría envidia pero, entre más grandes eran más suaves y entre más suaves más se sentía la tranquilidad y la paz que se requería luego de unos tortuosos meses de trabajo y soledad. Sólo esperaba que no fuera un monstruo tetón como Nozomi porque de esa manera se vería muy vulgar.

You mientras tanto se ponía los audífonos para escuchar algo de música pero la tristeza la embargaba aunque breve como cuando pasaba el tiempo con Chika y ahora con Riko…Ese tiempo debía corresponderle y con que haya sido su amiga desde la infancia le daría un mérito para hacerlo, podía odiar a Riko pero no quería destruirse a sí misma más no arruinar a su familia por un amor no correspondido.

Estaba saliendo con Nico aunque ahora sentía la misma sensación con ella, su tía podía ser exitosa cuando quisiera pero dentro de ella estaba marchita como un árbol de Sakura que cae sus hojas que se pierden con el viento o al suelo pero pisoteadas por la gente. La pobre peligris besó a su tía ya hundida en los brazos de Morfeo, besó sus labios y en instantes estaba durmiendo en su pecho…Definitivamente su tía era muy linda más con esa cara tierna.

El móvil estaba en lista de reproducciones y el titulo era el siguiente

"さすらいの唄 小沢深雪" (Sasurai no uta de Miyuki Ozawa)

 **Tercera semana de aventura**

En una de las tantas noches en el apartamento Yazawa la peligris fue invitada después de clases cuando de pronto vio a una mujer disfrazada de maestra, mujer de cabello recogido a modo de cola de caballo, unos anteojos de cristal de detalle rojo, una camiseta rosada, un chaleco abierto empresarial negro, una falda corta del mismo color y unas medias veladas que remarcaban sus piernas y zapatos de tacones (Como la carta del SIF pero más sexy)

Todo el vestido en conjunto hacía juego con la apariencia de la ex idol que aunque no tenía un buen de personalidades recompensaba con un buen cuerpo sobretodo esas piernas talladas por los dioses y esas curvas, ¡Que curvas! ...

La peligris tenía los ojos brillosos de ver tan hermosura hecha mujer, exclamó de manera inspiradora y halagadora mientras el fondo de la nada tenía flores y brillitos

-¡Oh por el amor de Madoka y Zeno! Como pensé, ¡Realmente te queda bien!... ¡No que bien, que bien sexy!

-¿De verdad lo dices en serio?- La mayor estaba sonrojada mientras aceptaba el cumplido de su amante la cual no dudó en ningún momento en saltar sobre ella con tal abrazarla hasta hundirse su cabeza en su plano busto mientras la idol entre risas abrazaba a la peligris…Una vez más el aire de nostalgia la invadía cuando probó su disfraz de panda a lo cual Maki sonrojada decía que era muy linda sin importar como se vistiera.

Pero eso quedó en el pasado, la mayor abrazaba con toda emoción a la menor la cual aceptaba tomando por la cintura a su amada Nico Sensei y en menos de nada la pelinegra tiró a su marinera sobre la cama mientras se acercaba de forma muy sensual hacia la ojiazul la cual no dudó en preguntar pero sabía las negras intenciones

-¿Qué me va hacer sensei?- Decía mientras hacía bien el papel de una alumna temiendo lo peor y la mujer loli con una sonrisa traviesa al tiempo que se q uitaba los anteojos, dejando suelto su cabello y desabotonando poco a poco su camisa

-No es bueno hacer bromas a tus mayores, qué mala chica es usted Hoshizora... Parece que mereces ser CASTIGADA- La idol se lanzó como una pantera hacia la Yousoro dando como comienzo una noche de mucho castigo y una de tantas miles.

 **Cuarta semana de aventura**

El mejor día de la vida de You sin duda fue su cumpleaños, un 17 de abril o bueno dos días antes de que Nico iría a burlarse de Maki como regalo de cumpleaños y quizás sólo quizás restregarle su lesbianismo en la cara. La ojiazul estaba más que entusiasmada y alegre ya que tenía como regalo un buen obsequio mucho mejor que un pastel o un detalle. Un traje smoking de color negro junto a unos cigarrillos y un arnés con la forma de un pene y una tarjeta, aparte de una boleta hecha por el puño y letra de la propia productora.

La peligris en medio de su enorme emoción exclamó mientras sostenía el boleto

-¡Oh por Dios, Nico-chan! Ya me trajiste a tantos lugares hoy, además de eso, incluso entiendo esto

La joven tenía en su boleto la inscripción

"Permiso para usar cualquier disfraz que desee, se incluye striptease o table dance , se concluye con servicio sexual de todo tipo, no se aceptan scat, pucking, sadomasoquismo ni otros fetiches. Sólo sexo al natural"

La pelinegra con una de sus sonrisas Nico aunque de manera moderada y culta demostrando lo madura que pudiera llegar a ser a sus 45 años decía

-Esta vieja idol quiere que te diviertas tanto como sea posible mientras sea tu cumpleaños, puedes poseerme todo lo que quieras

La peligris de pronto sacó varios vestidos e incluso los que se portaron mientras existía Muse a lo cual exclamó mientras encontró un bañador azul de un material parecido a la de un spandex y en el centro se inscribía el apellido Yazawa cosa que perturbó a la mujer pelinegra

-¡Entonces comencemos con el traje de baño de la escuela!

La pelinegra sonreía de manera falsa mientras no podía creerse semejante ridiculez, un striptease con un bañador el cual no le quedaba bien al menos varios vestidos le llamaban la atención sobre todo el sensual vestido de maestra que usó su hija Dia para un PV.

"¿Hm? Entre la montaña de opciones para elegir, ¿No es lo primero que elige un poco peligroso?...Ni loca bailara con un estúpido bañador y eso que se burlaban de mí con eso puesto"

-Pensándolo bien You, quiero usar este…-La mayor sacó el antes mencionado traje de maestra que consistía en un chaleco negro con detalles marrones aparte de condecoraciones y falda marrón con correa negra, un sombrero de copa que se usan en las graduaciones, guantes blancos y medias pantalón negras aunque prefirió usar una fusión entre su traje negro de maestra y el de su primógenita hasta relucirse lo más Sexy posible.

(…)

La peligris finalmente estaba vestida de smoking mientras la mayor estaba en ropas interiores o bueno uno de los bikinis que robó de su propia primogénita en una noche de borracheras y peleas con la pelirroja pero nah, le lucía bien el maldito atuendo. La marinera que ahora estaba en estado de ebriedad aparte de que olía a Cannabis y a Ron con una voz algo rascosa y quizás difícil de pronunciar ordenó a su loli

-Nico-chan ...Oye preciosa podría ... ¿Podrías sentarte allí?

-Ok my captain- La mayor como toda una niña buena se sentó en la cama mientras la peligris se bajaba los pantalones mientras simulaba masturbarse el miembro de su arnés aparte de que usó un condón y algo de lubricante, riéndose como una retrasada mental.

La menor dibujaba una sonrisa mientras se enfocaba en el bikini de su amante, quería probar lo muy caliente que podría ser mientras la tendría en sus garras

-Hoy quiero... Con Nico-chan...

La mayor se relamía los labios mientras su mirada se enfocaba en "El miembro" de su sobrina, quería dar a prueba a la menor si era capaz de profanarle su integridad hasta donde no le cabía más

-¿Qué dices cariño? Ah veo, ya veo... Es tu cumpleaños después de todo, así que está bien

La peligris en medio de su borrachera veía a una chica de coletas y un suéter rosa con falda corta aparte de una apariencia de niña de primaria, ¡Dios You era una lolicon de closet! La menor se decía en su mente mientras se preparaba con tal de metérsela a la pelinegra

"Bien...Esto es bueno…Está bien…Es hora de actuar como un adulto"

La ex idol se empezaba a quitarse el brassier dejando al visto su busto nulo aparte de un tatuaje en el brazo derecho y otro en la cintura lo cual hizo que la pobre peligris quedara aturdida al ver dos dragones que salían de la pelinegra.

La pobre gritó mientras lidiaba con esos dos malditos dragones

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Ni una sola cosa! No del todo sobre Nico-chan

La idol trataba de apaciguar la ira de la menor que se sumía en las bizarras visiones producidas por el exceso de alcohol. Ya logrado eso la menor no dudó en introducir a su amiguito dentro de la intimidad de la mayor la cual abrió los ojos pero se dejó llevar por el momento mientras un taladro invadía su ser y entre más se movía más perdía la cabeza hasta quemar su cerebro si se lo proponía hasta dar con el clímax final.

Ahora el turno de la ex idol la cual posicionó a su marinera sobre la cama mientras le abría las piernas, le bajó sus bragas para ver que su zona estaba mojada a lo cual se dispuso a lamerse dos dedos…Por alguna razón le recordaba a Maki pero más torpe, más aguerrida, más hermosa, más libre y viva que cualquiera y capaz de cumplir sueños sin necesidad de imponerle un camino el cual no le convenía. La idol derramaba unas lágrimas por sumergirse en esos viejos tiempos, sin dudar despojó a la ojiazul de sus ropas hasta dejar al descubierto sobretodo sus dos notables pechos y su blancapiel…El concepto de un verdadero cuerpo de diosa a los ojos de nuestra idol que sin titubear emprendió sus dedos a la entrada de su hermosa sobrina

-Creo que lo entiendo ahora…-La pobre esbozaba una sonrisa mientras su voz se ahogaba lentamente-¿Cómo se siente, You-chan? Mientras lloras cuando te desnudan

La mayor empujaba con fiereza sus dedos dentro de la peligris la cual jadeaba como si sintiera un dolor que no podía ni aguantarse ni en días ni nada, apretaba los brazos de la mayor mientras la electrizante sensación le invadía su cuerpo. La pelinegra le besaba y le lamía desde el cuello y los oídos y quizás le besaba los pechos. Con una voz bajita le dijo a su oído

-Además... No estás más emocionada que de costumbre You-chan

La idol besaba y acariciaba a su amante la cual sucumbía ante esas caricias de su tía hasta caer en el clímax. La pobre se puso a llorar ya que de todas las veces que pasó con su tía era una de las noches más fantásticas de su vida pero se entristecía porque no tenía a su Chika, se sentía mal y quizás sucia a lo cual la mayor abrazó a la pobre peligris y volvieron a gozarse la una con la otra mientras una canción sonaba pero era de un aspecto disco de los 70´s y su letra era de un contenido romántico y algo erotico.

Akirameta hazu no hito

Futo omoidasu kon'na yoru

Hibana no yō ni yami no naka

Tatta ichido no awai kizuna

Wow Baby

Akari o keshite

Wow Baby

Yasashiku aishite

Atashi ga doko kara kita

Ka kikanaide dō ka kono mama

Ai shite

Mientras tanto en el móvil la misma canción sonaba mientras el titulo decía

"愛して - 和田アキ子"- (Ai shite de Akiko Wada)

Ambas mujeres después de largas horas de tener su lindo momento entre ambas quedaron en brazos de Morfeo mientras la pelinegra abrazaba entre sus brazos a la peligris y la menor dormía sonriendo en el pecho de su amante. Ambas durmieron con felicidad esperando a que el primer rayo de sol golpeara sus caras para despertarse y de esta manera percatarse de que esa noche habría sido real y en efecto lo fue.


End file.
